Chrnicles of ghosts Book 1 Phantom Beginnings
by Phantomgal2006
Summary: part 2 of fanfic


Chapter 58,giving up,giving in  
Chester threw energy blasts at her."I hate doing this,but I have to",said Chester.Then,she took him to a fight room that had a crystal wall."So,trying to give up?",asked Amanda."No,making you give up!",he yelled.Chester got mad about Vlad having Amanda join his side and having him(Chester) fight her."I hate this",said Chester.He went intangible and flew through Amanda and yanked the mind-control chip off."Ha!I got it!",said Chester.Amanda felt dizzy and fell over.But he caught her.He flew out of there and flew back to Amity Park.When he landed,he saw his friends standing there."Hi guys!",said Chester."Hi Chester.What happened?",asked Sam."Later,first,let's go to Mike's house",said Chester."Okay",said Mike and they went over to his house.Amanda woke up and looked at everyone."What?",she asked."Nothing",said Mike.Amanda looked at her left hand.It was still broken.

Chapter 59,David's Evil Plan  
Amanda was on the couch all day at Mike's house. But her friends brought her stuff.Chester walked over to her."Listen,I'm sorry that I fought you.",he said."It's okay Chaz.I mean Chester",said Amanda."You can call me that",said Chester.She sighed in relief.Mike's little sister,Ashley, brought her pillows."Mike called your mom and you're spending the night(as in,she's staying there so Vlad won't find her)",she said."Oh,thank you",said Amanda."I don't want her seeing you with your hand",said Mike."Thanks",said Amanda.David had some plan about trying to open the ghost zone, but making it glow pink."It'll send Amanda and Chester to a different place!",he said."Impressive",said Vlad.Back at Mike's house,his parents locked the doors and windows.And sprayed Ghost Away on the walls.

Chapter 60, haunting night  
When everyone went to bed, Vlad teleported into the house."I couldn't phase through the walls!",yelled David."Hush!",said Vlad.When they heard a noise,they went intangible.Chester was going to bed.He sat down and thought he heard something.He shrugged and went to sleep.Amanda woke up and walked to where she heard noises.Chester woke up and followed her.They were scared of the noises."It's 1am and we hear noises',said Chester."Yeah",said Amanda with a yawn.They went to Mike's lab and saw the ghost portal was on and it glowed pink.Mike came down stairs and saw the portal."Guys!Don't look at it!",he shouted.Chester heard his warning,but Amanda didn't.

Chapter 61, captures in a realm  
Quickly, Mike ran to the portal,but it wouldn't close."Dang!It won't close!",said Mike.Amanda's eyes were looking at the pink glow and she dropped in a black hole and Mike jumped in.Danny came in and he and Chester ran it too.When Amanda woke up, she saw she was in a room that had a blue crystal wall.She was confused on where she was at."Where am I at?",Amanda asked.Then,an evil laugh farther away from her."Hello Amanda Benson/Phantom",said David.Amanda backed away as he came forward to her.(As in,she was afraid of David).Luckily,Mike,Chester,and Danny arrived!David looked at the three and threw sticky fluid at Chester."Back away fool!",shouted David.

Chapter 62, the battle of the halfas  
"I'm not a fool!",shouted Chester.When David was about to throw a blast at him, somehow, a small sword smacked his hand.It was Elecktra Phantasm!"Leave the halfas alone bully",said Elektra.David went up to her."So,saving your friends Erika?",he asked."My name is Elecktra",she said angrily and threw him down.The four friends were shocked at her technique.But Vlad stopped the fight."David!Did you put that mind control chip on her yet!",he yelled.Elecktra got mad and threw one of her small swords and it hit Vlad on the head and it returned to her ahnd."Ow!Who did that!",he asked.Elecktra just stood there smiling.

Chapter 63, renuions  
"Was it you?",Vlad asked."No,did it look like this?",she asked and it hit him on the head again."Yes!",he yelled.Right before Vlad and Elecktra fought, Jewel came in."Stop!",she yelled.Amanda was happy to see her."Awesome",said Mike."Now we have more help",said Chester.David got angry and took Amanda's arm and took off."Don't just stand there,get him!",shouted Elecktra.Mike took off running and stopped David.Amanda dropped and looked up at the ceiling.Elektra ran over and helped her up.She gave her two small swords."Use these.They're small ghost swords.I made them",she said,"I made these for you"."Wow,thanks",said Amanda.Mike was fighting David, but somehow, he disappeared."Where did he go?",asked Mike. "He is hidden somewhere,but let's get out of here",said Jewel.

Chapter 64, return of old friends  
Right after getting out of there,Amanda had a mind-control chip behind her head.Elecktra saw it and had to say something."Wait Amanda, there's something behind your head!",she shouted."What!Get it out!",Amanda screamed.Elecktra took it out and put it in her pocket.When she came home,she took a look at it."Man,Vlad tries so hard",said Elecktra.Then,her necklace glowed light blue, that meant there was a ghost.She held up her two small swords above her head and went ghost.She searched all over the house, but then, Skulker appeared."Not you again",she said."Where's the ghost child?",he asked."Um,what?",she asked.He told her what he's looking for,she was shocked."What!No way!",she yelled.She threw red energy blasts at him.No one should say anything bad about Elecktra's friends.She can also get angry easily too.

Chapter 65,Elektra Strikes Back  
Skulker shot nets toward her.But Elecktra threw her small ghost sword at him,but he disappeared.By the next day,she came to school,and Dash came up to her."Hey,do you like quarterbacks?",he asked."Why?",she asked."Cuz I was wondering if we can go out sometime",he said."I'll see what day.I'm busy with school work",she said.Dash smiled and went to class.Later that day,Elektra went with Sam and Amanda."Dash asked me out on a date",she said.Amanda spit her soda out."What!",Amanda yelled."Dash asked me on a date",said Elecktra."Gee,aren't you lucky",said Sam sarcastically.Then,Elecktra and Amanda sensed a ghost."Uh oh",they both said."Go get them you two",Sam said.They went into the bathroom to transform.

Chapter 66,ghost be gone!  
When they came out,somehow,Amanda was shocked."Spectra?",she asked."That's right!I'm back for revenge!",said Spectra.Elecktra attacked her,but had her misery taken out.She fainted."No!",Amanda shouted.She picked her up and woke her up."Wake up!",she shouted.Elecktra woke up,but couldn't fight.Spectra has left and Amanda pulled her aside.By the next day,Elektra was at home sick."Man,these news are stupid",she said.Danny and Amanda came"Your mom let us in",said Danny."That's fine.Who was that ghost?",she asked."That was Spectra.One of my arch enemies",said Amanda."Did she take your misery?',he asked."Pretty much",said Elecktra.She got a phone call from Dash.She went out that same night."Where is he?",she asked herself.Then,her necklace glowed red.That meant a ghost was near by.She went ghost behind the door,she saw Dash come in.She went to fight the ghost and came back."Just in time",she said changing back.Elecktra was still concerned about Spectra.She was quiet all evening.

Chapter 67,Phantom(David Plasma) of Casper High  
Elektra and Amanda came to school the next day and somehow, part of the hallway light was off."What's going on?",asked Amanda."I don't know",said Elecktra.Then,she heard a scream in the dark.Amanda was gone!Elecktra had no choice but to find her best friend.Then, Evo arrived. Elektra told her what happened and they head off.In the audtorium,Amanda found herself on the stage.She couldn't move at all.She was hurt on her left arm.Then,David Plasma came out of the shadows."So,awake yet?",he asked."Yeah",she got up and felt dizzy.Them,he threw a blast at her."Ahhh!",she yelled.Somehow,she couldn't move again.She was asleep.Elecktra came in and saw her.After she found out she was asleep,they got her to the nurse's office.

Chapter 68,give me myself back  
After Amanda woke up again,she saw her friends looking down at her."Uh,why are staring at me?",she asked."To see if you're okay",said Mike."Duh".Then,another scream occurred and Amanda got up and,and she saw a woman crying."What's wrong?",she asked."Another student is gone!",said the woman.That night,Amanda was in her lab making her two small swords to capture ghosts.After spending 2 hours on it,she got them done. She wnet ghost and grabbed her backpack and headed out of the house.Meanwhile,David was on the roof of Casper High School, and Amanda attacked him."Remember me?",she asked and poked David with the small sword and sucked him in."Hey, I did it!",she said.Then,a green beam shot out and David appeared."Darn it!",she yelled.They both fought until Vlad showed up with Ivan."Go away!",yelled Amanda. Vlad put his hands on her shoulders and teleported out.When Elecktra,Danny,Mike,Chester,Evo and Amy showed up,they were too late.

Chapter 69,save a halfa  
"No!",yelled Danny.Then,somehow,he learned a new ghost power,he can finally teleport!He appeared back on the roof."How did I do that?",he asked."You leanred teleport",said Mike.Danny smiled and to Elecktra and teleported to Vlad's castle.Mike,Chester and Amy followed.but mike came back and took Evo along.Spyro was on Amy's back when they got there."Let me go!",Amanda shouted."Never",said David. The,a blast hit David.And Amanda saw Danny and ran to him."Thanks buddy!",she said.The,Walker the ghost warden came out of nowhere."You,come with me",he said pointing at Amanda.She walked over. and before she knew it,she got handcuffed."What are you doing!",yelled Elecktra."She has to go to the Ghost Zone with me.We'll dicuss the trouble she's caused",said Walker.

Chapter 70,taken to the Ghost Zone  
As Amanda sat in the car in the Ghost Zone,she was scared. When she got there, she saw ghosts she fought.As she walked into his office,her ghost cuffs disappeared."Why am I here?",she asked.Walker closed the door."I need your help",he said,"It seems David Plasma caused trouble to the real world." Amanda sighed in relief."What do you mean?",she asked.He showed her a chart on the trouble he caused.So,he(Walker)hired Amanda to get David back and defeat him once and for all.But it will be difficult to do that.So Walker had a ghost to train her to battle.And that ghost is Mike Shinton/Neutral."Hey!I know him!",she said.So,by the timeshe returned,Danny and the others were back in Amity Park.Walker talked to Mike and agreed.Amanda and Mike began training that night.But David and Vlad were angry.

Chapter 71, ghosts return  
When Amanda got sent to the Ghost Zone Prison, she had to clean up the cafeteria. While cleaning, she sang for a bit, until she heard a voice."Hey punk!",he shouted.She turned around."Are you talking to me?",she asked.Johnny 13 came out of the shadows,holding a ring,scarf, and a coat."Will you be my girl?",he asked.Amanda had no choice but to lie."I'm dating somebody ",she said sweatdropping.(gee,what a liar)."Who is it?",he asked."Uhhh",she said.Walker came out."Leave her alone",he said.The guards took Johnny,but he threw her the ring and it hit her on the head. She picked it up and put it in her backpack.Walker sent Amanda out to capture any ghosts that escaped.After she set off,Fright Knight caught her."Ahhhhh!",she yelled.When a guard told Walker that she was captured, he got Danny,Elecktra,and Mike,but had Chester and Evo to keep an eye on the prisoners.

Chapter 72,fights begin  
"Where is she at?",asked Danny."It was Fright Knight.He is Ghost Zone's Public Enemy #1",said Elecktra."How do you know all this,Elektra?",he asked.She held out a book on ghosts.Danny shrugged and flew out.Amanda was getting tortured in the room where Fright Knight was.She was frightened by everything in there.Then,a small ghost sword struck a wall and Elecktra,Danny, and Mike came."Leave her alone you fiend!",said Mike.Amanda grabbed the small sword and ran over to Elecktra crying."Get me out of here!",she said.Danny gave her a hug and they flew out.When they came back,Walker said that Johnny 13 escaped.Amanda said she'll take care of it."I'll get him.Besides,I'll make sure that everybody here in the Ghost Zone and the Real World is safe and have solitude!"."Uh,ye-ah.Why don't you go now and no more speeches,okay?",said Elecktra.Amanda set out into the Ghost Zone and searched for the missing ghost.

Chapter 73,Fear Me  
As she flew into the Ghost Zone,Amanda was on contact with Danny.Then,she found a door and opened it.When she walked in,she saw a strange kid."Uh,excuse me?Have you seen somebody around here?",she asked.As the kid turned around,it turned out to be a ghost she hasn't seen before.As he waved his hand across her face,he spoke."Wow,you're scared of being exposed",he said."How did you know?"she asked."I know everyone's fear",he said.Quickly,Amanda ran out and slammed the door."I gotta hide!".She flew out and bumps into Johnny."Hey punk!Watch it!",he said."Thank goodness I found you!Hide me from that ghost who knows my fear!",said Amanda."Ghost of Fears.That's Brent Fear,he feeds on ghost's fears",said Johnny.

Chapter 74, Amanda forfeits  
"Why does he do that?",asks Amanda."He wants to live again and take over the other side",said Johnny.As Walker came to where Amanda was at.he told her that she must monitor Johnny 13 at all times.The next day,Amanda told Johnny that she fears being stuck in a hail storm. So,Brad called her friends up. while waiting in her lab, Brent Fear returned.He made a hail storm in there and Amanda couldn't move.Danny came in and pushed him (Brent Fear) into the portal and closed it.The hail storm stopped and Amanda stood there scared."Are you okay?",asked Danny.She stood there in fear.Evo saw a white streak in Amanda's hair.Amanda saw it too,but was afraid that her mom would see it.Throughout the day, amanda thought of quitting fightng Brent Fear."Face it Johnny.He's too tough for me.I might as well forfiet",she said."What!No way!You can't quit now.What are these things?",he asked."They're CDs, Johnny",she said.

Chapter 75, Amanda's Revenge  
"Wow.Is there music on it?",he asked."Yeah.",said Amanda.She went to find a hat to hide it. When she went out,she saw Dash coming toward her."What's with the hat Benson?",he asked."None of your business",she said.And walked off.But got pulled aside."Shhh!stay quiet!",said Elecktra.She took her to see Sera.Johnny 13 told them what happens when Brent Fear turns the halfa's greatest fear against them."I want revenge on Brent Fear",said Amanda,glowing her eyes green.

Chapter 76, Amanda the fighter  
That night, Amanda was in Elecktra's gym at her house.After her training,she was ready to fight him.that same night,she came out.Brent Fear was waiting,but Amanda attacked him."Remember me?",she asked.Then,Danny had to stop the fight."No!Stop!",he shouted.Amanda kept her blasts down.But Vlad took Amanda and Danny headed out of there.So,Brent Fear quit and disappeared.Johnny 13 came in too late."Oh crud",he said.He followed Vlad and finds out his plan.But he gets Elecktra and Mike to help him out.And will stop Vlad,and save Amanda Phantom and Danny Phantom.

Chapter 77, rough times,eh?  
When they got there,Amanda was fighting David."Should we help her?",asked Elecktra."Wait",said Johnny.Danny quickly snuck out and met with the others."You gotta help!",said Danny.As Amanda got thrown,David shot blasts at her,then,a blast hit David and Elektra came out."Leave her alone david!",she said.Somehow,Amanda had a feeling in her."Awww.the halfas came to save the 2 phantoms",said Vlad.When Danny threw blasts,Amanda jumped out."Hey,leave him alone!Gasp!",said Amanda.Everyone stood there in a shock."What did you say Amanda?",asked Mike.

Chapter 78,what in the world?  
"I don't know",she said.Elecktra gave Vlad an angry stare."What dod you do to her?",she asked."What do you mean?",asked Vlad."What do I mean!I mean what did you do to her that cuased her to stick up for you!",Elecktra shouted."Nothing",he said.She knew Vlad was lying amd wanted tohelp her.She went into the Ghost Zone and found Wulf.She tamed him and became friends with him.She took him back to Vlad's lab."Guys,meet my new friend",she said."Wulf?",asked Danny."Friend?",asked Wulf.Amanda somehow got over and told Wulf in esparato what happened."So,get him",she said.Wulf attacked Vlad,but he disappeaered."Where did he go?",asked Elecktra.Wulf shrugged.

Chapter 79,disappearing acts  
"Dang it",said Danny.Then,Amanda screamed and everybody ran in."What?",asked Elecktra."You guys,i saw double of myself",she said."Do it again Amanda",said Elecktra.Then,amanda went ghost and multiplied herself."See?",said 3 amandas."She learned ghost multiply.A ghost power that you can multiply yourself",said Mike.Amanda went back to herself and was relieved.Then,her mom came down stairs."Where's the ghost?",she asked."Not here",said Danny.And amanda ran into the dark corner of the lab and hid Wulf."Well,let me know if there's a ghost",said Brandy and ran up stairs.As the day turns to night,Amanda flew into the night,lookingfor Vlad."Man,I don't know what got into me.But i'm glad it's over",she said.

Chapter 80,overshadowed by you  
Then,an energy blast hit her."So,are you going to fight?",asked Vlad."Grr",said Amanda.Before she attacked,Vlad overshadowed her and caused her to change back.The next day,Amy Lynn went to Amanda's house."Amanda?Are you there?",she asked.Amanda opened the door."What is it?",she asked."Can I borrow your dark purple nail polish?",Amy asked.Then,Amanda's eyes glowed red,but turned blue."Sure.Hold on",she said and went up stairs and back,"Here you go",she said."Are you okay?",asked Amy."I'm fine!Okay!",amanda shouted and closed the door.Amy was concerned and knew who to turn to."You gotta help!",said Amy."What's wrong?",asked Elecktra."I think there's something wrong with Amanda.Her eyes glowed red",she said."Red?Hmmmm.Who do we know that has red eyes and is a halfa?",Elecktra asked.Wulf came out."Vlad Plasmius",he said."Why is he here?",asked Amy."I tamed him.But I know what he says too",said Elecktra.When Danny came over to Amanda's house, he had a phone call."Hello?Elecktra?What?",said Danny.But lost contact and his cell phone shut off."I lost him!",said Elecktra.

Chapter 81, what happened?  
Danny walked into Amanda's house,and it was dark and quiet."Hello?Amanda?",he called out.He walked into the lab and saw Amanda."Amanda!Hi!",he said.When Amanda turned around.She shot a pink energy blast.Danny jumped out of the way."What's wrong with you!",asked Danny."Oh Daniel,If only I'd tell you",she said glowig red eyes."What?Amanda never calls me that.But I know who does",said Danny and went ghost.He went intangible and pushed Vlad out.Amanda fainted."Oh no!",yelled Danny.He helped her up."Are you okay?",he asked."Yeah.But I think i can take my anger on!",she yelled and went ghost.She and Vlad fought,but he disappeared."Oh great.Well,I'm happ now",she said.The next day,Amanda and Dash were arguing and almost fought."Back off loser!",shouted Dash."I didn't do anything",she said.Then,Mr. Lancer separates them."Miss to my office now",said Mr. Lancer.

Chapter 82,Bonding Trouble  
When Amanda walked to Mr. lancer's office,nervous.She walked in and sat down."Why am I here?",she asked."Your attitude is causing fights so far.We're sending you to somebody that will calm you down.And get things straight.",he said."And that person is?",she asked."Vlad Masters",said Mr. Lancer.Amanda's eyes widen after hearing that name.And she took the note and walked out. "They're sending you to what!",asked Danny."They're sending me to Vlad.And this state shows where",said Amanda."Colorado?Why there?',asked Sam."I dunno.They said to get my attitude perfect.Like he's ever helped me",said Amanda.When she got home,her mom came over to her."Sweetie.I know you don't want to go,but it'll help you",she said."Really?",asked Amanda.Her mom nodded.When Amanda stood outside waiting,Sam came over."Hi.I want to meet this Vlad",she said."Okay",said Amanda.Then, a helicopter came down and came out Vlad."Amanda!How are you?",he asked.She didn't say anything."This is my friend Samantha",she said."But people call me Sam for short.Nice to meet you,Vlad",said Sam."Nice to meet you too",said Vlad.

Chapter 83, where to?  
When Danny and Elecktra came over,Vlad saw them."Oh,hi Vlad",said Danny.Then,Amanda got pushed into the helicopter."Whoa!",said Amanda."Would you like to come?Elecktra?Sam?Daniel?",asked Vlad."It's Danny.And whatever.",said Danny and walked in.Sam and Elecktra went in,too.Many hours later,they arrived."We're here!",said Vlad."Too bad Tucker couldn't come",said Sam.Then,they heard a yell and went over.Behind the helicopter was Tucker,Spyro,Sera,and Evo."Well,I guess you can join us",said Vlad.Spyro let go,but pulled Tucker down.While outside,a girl came running over."Oh,everybody.Meet Raven Masters.My neice",he said."Uh,my name is Raven Byrd(Masters)",she said.After unpacking,Tucker ran around the yard."Wow!Vlad is so awesome!",he said.And Amanda just sat in one room talking to Raven.

Chapter 84, what's happening?  
"Don't worry about Vlad,Amanda",she said."Why are you telling me this?",amanda asked and walked out.Sam had never seen her this angry ever.Then,Amanda saw Vlad near a fireplace and also saw something falling towards him."Oh my gah!Vlad!",she yelled and went ghost.He turned around and Amanda put her hands on his shoulders and went intangible and flew him out of the way.When Danny saw it, he got a bit mad."Amanda.Thanks",said Vlad."Whatever it is,I did that to move you",she said.She flew back to her room and changed back."Hi Amanda",said Danny."Oh,hi",she said.Amanda told him what happened and Danny understood.But was still a bit mad about it.Later that night,Amanda sits outside,bored.Then,Danny came out."Are you okay?",he asked."No,I'm just frustrated",she said.Then,she heard a scream and ran to where she heard it.When she got there,she saw somebody near a tree."What's wrong?',she asked.The,she was shocked at the face.it was Grace Goth!She has returned to seek revenge on Amanda."Okay ghost girl,it's payback time!",she said.Amanda went ghost and used her ghost powers she learned.

Chapter 85, ghost returns  
"Why are you here?",amanda asked."Same as you",said Grace.Then,Vlad came in."What's going on?",he asked."Stay out of this Plasmius!",she yelled.Vlad went ghost and shot energy blasts at Grace.When she got hit,he took Amanda and disappeared."Why did you do that!",she yelled."I was helping you",he said.She got mad and flew off.The next day,Amanda was typing an e-mail to her mom,but was calm.Elektra came in."Can I come in?",she asked."Door's open",amanda said after sending her mom an e-mail."Raven told me that Vlad saved you",said elecktra."Yeah",said Amanda.She was quiet all day but Danny got worried.She fought ghosts during the afternoon,but didn't do much that night.She sat in her room by herself.She was crying quietly so no one won't hear her.She missed her mom alot.She wished that she(her mom)were with her.

Chapter 86, will you join me?  
When Vlad walked passed her room and walked in."Are you okay?",he asked."Gasp!What?Oh,it's you",she said."Now now.Don't get mad at me.I saved you today.",said Vlad."Yeah,I know",said Amanda,"It's that, everythime you invite me and Danny, it involves for us to join your side"."But not now.I know I was mean last time",said Vlad."I'm sorry Vlad",she said.And she walked out.When she came out,something fell on her, but she dodged it."Whoa!That was close!",she said.When she opened the door,she saw a box that was for her.She sat down and opened the box.Her mom had sent her ghost hunting items from home.Danny saw her looking at the note.It read: Dear Amanda, I invented some ghost weapons for you.Incase if ghosts are around.I packed a camera for you too.Bye!-MOM".Amanda smiled and sighed happily.She wanted to test them out.Then,David came out."Hello Amanda.Will you join me and help rule Ghost World?",he asked."No,I rather stay here",she said and walks back inside.Vlad saw her and smiled."She will soon",he said.

Chapter 87,come back  
As the weekend went by,amanda and her friends returned to Amity Park."Man,that stupid david!",shouted amanda."It's okay Amanda",said Danny,"It's no big deal."When she(amanda)came back to school,she ran into bad luck."Hey,who put this ladder above me?",she asked and ran into dash's fist."D'oh!Ow!Hey,what gives!",she asked angrily."Trying to ruin your day,Benson?",said Dash and walked off.As the day ended,amanda went into the ghost zone and talked to Johnny 13 to help her."Can you guard me?Please!",she asked."Okay kid.I mean Amanda.I'll help",he said.

Chapter 88, return of spectra and grace  
The next day, Johnny helped Amanda throughout her schoolday.But it went bad when she got a pass to Penelope Spectra's office.When she got there,she waited on a chair.She can feel the nervousness inside her.She looked at her long,dark brown hair and looked at her shoes."Okay in",said Spectra.Then,amanda got up and had a burning feeling inside her(Misery Block),then it stopped.She got the ghost power to block misery takes.As Amanda explained her day yesterday,but Spectra tried to take her misery, but it shocked her hand."Oh.uh.You may go now",said Spectra.Amanda got up and rubbed her shoulder.She also felt the shock too.She went to her locker and next to her was Valerie.She got her books and ran.And bumped into Grace,one of her arch enemies.Along with Vlad,David,and other ghosts.

Chapter 89,leave me alone!  
"Watch it punk!",she shouted."You watch it!",amanda yelled.Danny ran to Amanda and got her away from Grace.Then,Johnny 13 confronted her."Long time no see Grace",he said."Hi 13.Caused any bad luck?',she asked."No,I'm helping Amanda out.I'm her guard",he replied.Grace laughed and walked off.Later that day,Amanda got a note from Walker saying that Johnny 13 will be her guard and will have to accompany her whereever she goes(as in school and ghost hunting).She sighed in relief.When she and Johnny went around Amity Park, she did a get message from his girlfriend,Kitty.She(Kitty) wanted Amanda to make sure that Johnny doesn't get into trouble.Amanda laughed a bit.

Chapter 90, protect the halfa  
"What's so funny?",Johnny asked."Nothing",she said hiding Kitty's note.When amanda went to Danny's house,Johnny wanted to hide.So,he overshadowed amanda and walked inside the house.Danny told Amanda and Johnny that his parents went to a convention in Amity Park,he(Johnny) left her body.Not realizing that Vlad was in the living room,amanda hid."Oh yeah.My parents wanted Vlad to keep an eye on the house.",said Danny.Gabrielle was with him too."Yeah.He's creepy",she said."Hey,I went with him and spent my 3-day weekend in Colorado!",said Amanda."Really?Why?".asked Johnny."Mr. Lancer thought I was fighting Dash,but I wasn't",said Amanda."Ouch",he said."Dang,was it that bad?",asked Gabrielle.

chapter 91, phantoms arrive  
"yeah.it was",she said.Then,vlad came in the room."Amanda!What a surprise!",he said.After hearing Vlad,she jumped behind Johnny and danny."Leave amanda alone",said gabrielle."All I said was hi",said vlad."Oh really?",asked Johnny."yes",said Vlad.Danny glared at him and pushed Amanda and johnny into another room."He's up to something.Better keep away from him",said danny."How can we?He might go after Amanda",said Johnny."Why don't you two go to the lab and me and gabrielle will meet you there",said danny.While waiting,amanda cleaned up the lab."I hope Danny wouldn't mind",she said.Johnny shrugged.Then,Spectra came out of the portal."Oh crud",said Johnny."Oh Amanda.long time no see",she said."Not you again",amanda said and went ghost."I'll help too.Shadow,attack!",yelled Johnny.His shadow attacked Spectra.

Chapter 92,phantoms captured  
Amanda helped out,but got hit by a blast."Ahhhhhh!"she yelled.Johnny and Danny turned around and were shocked."I am Technus!Back from level zero!",he said."Shut up Technus",said Johnny."Whoa.Nice comeback",said Amanda."Thanks",said Johnny."Well,time for you to go home Technus!",said danny and went ghost.Amanda saw a Fenton Extractor and sucked Technus and Spectra into it."Yes!",she yelled."Wow,great job",said danny."Yes,nice job",said Vlad walking down stairs."Shadow return",said Johnny.his shadow returned.Then,Ser and Evo came in."Jazz let us in",said Sera."Amanda!Are you alright?",asked Two-Tone,evo's little talking mouse."Yes",she(amanda) said.Vlad went ghost."You are trapped now Phantoms",he said."Perfect.This guy has all of us trapped.Just great",said Johnny.Somehow,Kitty was hiding in the room.

Chapter 93,reveal yourself!  
"You haven't changed at all since I left!",yelled Amanda."No,I haven't",said Vlad.When she sensed a ghost.she shouted."Alright ghost,show yourself!".Kitty came out."Walker is after me.Johnny!",she yelled."Kitty!",said johnny and ran over to her."Aww.How nice",said Vlad and shot a blast at Amanda."Ahhh!",she yelled and hit the wall."Hey!",Danny shouted and threw blasts.Then,Bertrand came out."Leave those kids alone!",he yelled.Everybody turned and saw him in the air."Bertrand?",asked Danny.Amanda was happy to see him.but while distracted,Vlad shot a blast at her.Amanda got mad and shot blasts back."Can we end this fight please?I don't like this at all",asked Johnny.

Chapter 94,it's not over  
"Very well.We will meet again",said Vlad and changed back.When he went back up stairs,Amanda mumbled something to Vlad."Jerk",she mumbled.Kitty was worried about her."What's wrong?",she asked."I don't want to talk about it".amanda said and changed back,"I'm not in the mood."The next day,Danny kept trying to help Amanda.And she told him why.After school, when they went to his house,his parents were home."Danny!Amanda!hi!",said Maddie."We got souveniers for you,jazmine,and Amanda!",said Jack.He got out some ghost hunting gear from his bag.Jazz didn't look surprised.Later that day,Kitty had to return to the Ghost Zone.Amanda went on her computer and played Dooms.She beat some levels,but got off for bed.It was 9:30pm, way past the curfew that the mayor planned.Amanda shrugged and went to bed.And she pats Spectral(her ghost dog) on the head and goes to sleep.

Chapter 95,this way Masters comes  
At school the next day,Raven,Vlad's neice,came to Casper High School.When she saw Amanda,she ran over."Hi Amanda!Vlad is letting me go to this school!",she said happily."Awesome",said Amanda.When Tucker saw hermhe went over."Hi.I'm Tucker Foley",he said."Nice to meet you",said raven.In classes,Raven saw people staring at her.She met Evo in class.Kya came in."Hi.I was told to come here.I'm Kya Masters",she said."Oh.That's my cousin",said Raven.As the day went by,Amanda invited Raven to her house."Here we are!The Benson house",said Amanda."Wow.I haven't been in a house since I was 8",said raven.They went up stairs.Raven took out her books and read them.

Chapter 96.battle of ghosts  
While reading,her cape jewel was blinking."Ghost.let's go",said raven.She went ghost and puts her hood on."Wow,cool outfit",said Amanda.And she went ghost too.They flew out and danny was there."Where's Raven?",he asked."I'm right here in front of you",she said."Wait,you're half ghost?",Danny asked."I have been all my life.Meaning,I had them since I was born",said Raven.The 3 halfas flew out and fought a ghost."Well,Ivan.We meet again.Who released you!",she asked."David of course!But you teenagers need to learn a lesson",he said and shot blasts.Raven used shield to block the blasts."Azura,mezo,zitho!",she yelled and dark energy pushed Ivan.David got mad."Even though Vlad fired me,I'll still get Amanda!",he yelled.Johnny 13 came in."Shadow,stop Ivan and David!",Johnny yelled.His shadow attacked the two evil villans.

Chapter 97,Serving for david  
Before they even quit,David took Amanda and disappeared."She's gone!We got to find her or what else bad can happen.",said Raven.Meanwhile,at david's lair."Amanda,since it's almost been a year since we've met,i decided to do something that Vlad never did.You have to serve for me",he said."What?Why!",she asked."You have the special powers.and very unique.and to save your friends",he said.Amanda was worried about her friends.But had no choice."You have my word",she replied."Ha!I knew it!Here,put this suit on and training will begin",he said giving her a ghost jumpsuit that was red and blackShe puts it on and puts some mini laser gun on her arm."You'll like it later.But training begins",said david.

Chapter 98,a new friend named Terra  
Back at Raven's house, somehow,her half-sister,Terra Masters came to live with her and Vlad.She used to work for Skulker to save her family."I heard that Amanda is in trouble and Skulker is such a jerk",she said."Let's go Tera.We got a friend to save.",said Raven.That night,Amanda had to get a machine part for David."I'm not sure about this David",she said on a communicater."Just get that part I want you to get",said David.After Amanda got there,Danny stopped her."Not so fast Amanda",said Danny.Amanda turned around and was shocked."Amanda,get them",said david.Terra came out."Amanda,stop!I am Terra Dark.Fight me first",she said.Amanda shot energy blasts."Now!",Raven yelled and they attacked at once.Danny and Johnny shot energy blasts at her.Amanda got hit and fainted.raven threw her cape on her to block her when she changed back.

Chapter 99,amanda returns  
At Danny's house,Amanda woke up and saw her friends looking at her.""Uh,hi?",she said."Good thing you lived.We saved you",said raven.Terra came out with the suit Amanda wore,but put it in a box."This will never be worn again",she said dropping the suit in.The next day,Raven had Amanda over at her house.Then,she heard something down stairs.So,she went to see what it was."Hello?what's down here?",she asked.Then,she got hit by a blast.She looked and saw it was Vlad."Why did you shoot an energy blast at me!",she asked."I don't know,but i'm glad it surprised you",he said.Raven angrily shot her purple blasts at him.She knew that he wanted her to be evil,but she chose the good side.Amanda and Tera came down stairs."Stop it Plasmius!",amanda yelled.raven looked up and was glad to see them.Why is Vlad attacking Raven?

Chapter 100,It's Not the end  
That night,Raven went through her books to see what she can do. But no luck.The next day,she didn't speak to Vlad.After what happened the day before,she's angry at him.It worried Vlad,he tried to talk to her,but wouldn't look at him.That afternoon, raven and her friends went to the mall."He did that!",Sam asked."Yup.I think he wants me to join his side.But i won't do that.He chose his side,i chose mine",said Raven."Well,he can't do that",said Danny.Then,a ghost monster appeared out of nowhere."Let's go",said Raven.Amanda and Danny went ghost,along with Raven."Azura,mezo,zitho!",she(raven)shouted.She shot dark energy at the ghost.It screamed and flew off."Good bye stupid ghost!",she yelled and he eyes glow red."Uh.Raven?",Danny asked.Raven stopped and cried."What have I become,she asked.

Chapter 101,May Changes Make Perfect  
Back at her house,Raven looked at her calender,counting the days.She knew her birthday was coming up.She meditates to calm her emotion.Even Vlad knows to not make her mad.Danny and Amanda came over to cheer her up.But didn't work.She didn't want anybody to bother her.As the day came,she wasn't happy.When she came to the lab,she saw Amanda and Danny."What's going on?",she asked."Hi Raven.Somehow Vlad told us to be here",said Amanda.Vlad came out."I see you kids came.Hi Raven.",he said.Raven looked at Vlad suspiciously."What's going on Vlad?",she(Raven)asked."You'll see",he said smiling evilly.

Chapter 102,Ruining a Girl's Day  
"Oh no!",she(Raven)yelled and ran to the door.Amanda and danny tried to turn the door,but was locked."Okay Plasmius,what is going on here!",Danny yelled."Like I said,you'll see and now,the party begins",vlad said and went ghost.Raven went ghost and attacked him."Azura,mezo,zitho!",she shouted and threw ghost weapons at him."Raven,stop!I know you're mad,but I want you to be on my side",he said.Amanda and Danny stood back and not want to be in Raven's way."This is why i'm not joining you Vlad!I chose the good side!",she said and shot a new ghost power at him.He blocked it and shot a blast at her.raven used her cape to dodge it."Nice try Vlad.I'm as powerful as you!",she yelled and put her hood back on."I can't believe it!Raven and Vlad are fighting!",said danny."I know!Who will win?",she(amanda)asked.Raven couldn't take it."Please stop!",she yelled and Vlad stopped fighting.He saw her crying.The battle was over.But Raven seemed sad.

Chapter 103,Surprise  
When night came,Raven was in her room,brushing burnt marks off her cape.She walked out of her room and went down stairs.As she walked into the kitchen,funfetti was thrown in her face,and Vlad,Tera,Tucker,Sam,Danny,and Amanda surprised her."Listen,Raven.I'm sorry about today",said Vlad.She thought for a minute, and spoke.'I'm sorry too.But it's all my fault that I started this",she said.Vlad went up to Raven."No,it's not.Even though that you're the strongest,doesn't mean it's your fault",he said.Raven smiled."Is this party for me?",she asked."Yup.Just for you.Amanda made the cake",said Sam."I made my special dish,tuna casserole(i hope that's how it's spelled)!And a salad for Sam",said terra."We got gifts for you!",shouted Tucker.Raven felt happier for her own birthday and was relieved.

Chapter 104, Receiving a Gift  
It was 2 days after Raven's birthday, but something was in the mail for her.It was a box from her parents.She opened it on her front porch.Her mom sent her a new cape that was light purple.Her dad sent her a new book on telekinesis.And her sisters sent her a nice mirror.Her mom sent her a compact mirror that was purple and had a black bird on it.In the box was a picture of her parents.She held the picture against herself.But she missed her family.But still likes Vlad.When she went to school the next day,in her new cape.Some girls still recognized her.She told her friends that her mom sent her stuff."That's good to hear.But we want to meet her",said Danny."Well,she lives out in Colorado withg my dad and sisters",she(Raven)said."Oh.Okay",said Amanda.Later that day, Raven just stared at her picture of her family.She went to her phone and called her(her mother).

Chapter 105, Mother of Raven  
The next day,it was May 13th,friday.When Raven went to school, a woman in a blue dress was in the hallway."Uh,can I help you?",Raven asked.She turned around,it turned out to be her mom."Raven!It's you!You grew up!",said Sarah."Mom!",raven yelled and hugged her.Dash and Paulina laughed at her"Hey Masters!",he said."Let's go mom.Before more popular jerks come by",said Raven.They walked off.At lunch time,she introduced her mom to her friends."Nice to meet you Mrs. Masters",said Amanda.Sarah smiled."So,how are things going with Vlad?",she asked.Raven didn't want to tell her feelings,but blocked it."It's going fine,really",said raven."That's good.I'm glad to hear it",said Sarah.Raven sighed in relief.Amanda wore her dark bird compact mirror that Raven gave her."Today's Friday the 13th.And i'm a fraid of bad luck.",she said.

Chapter 106, Unlucky Team  
"Like anything bad is going to happen.",said Raven.Then, an explosion struck in the hallway."Let's go",said Amanda.Danny followed also."Where's the ghost?"",he asked.Raven stopped."Wait.Oh no",she said.Vlad was in there and he saw her."Oh,hi Raven,Daniel,and Amanda",he said."What are you doing here!",Raven asked in a dark tone."Oh,just making sure nothing bad happens",he said."Gee,more bad luck",said Amanda.Mike,Chester,and Elecktra came in to stop the problem."Vlad,why are you here!",mike shouted and was about to shoot energy blasts,but Raven stopped him."Stop mike,i'll handle this.Vlad,are you here to make Amanda and danny join your side like always!",she(Raven)asked angrily."No,I'm not",Vlad said.Johnny 13 stopped the fight before anything bad happened."Stop it!Both of you!",he(Johnny)yelled.Raven stepped aside.Sarah was guarding the halls so that no one could see the fight.Amanda hid behind Danny."Let me know when it's over",she(Amanda)said."No Amanda,it's not",said Raven.

Chapter 107,Vlad's Revenge  
It was Saturday,when Sarah had to leave to Colorado,Somehow,Vlad started glowing purple and then stopped.Raven heard his yell and came running in."Vlad,I heard you scream.Are you okay?",she asked."Yes,I think so.But I'm getting my revenge on jack Fenton!",he yelled.Raven was shocked.Her hypnotism on V;lad had wore off.She ran out the door to Danny's house.She knocked the door,but Jack answered."Yes?Raven!Come in",he said.Raven ran in."Is it okay if I can stay here for a few hours?I need to clear my head",she asked."Sure.Danny is in his room if you want to talk to him",said Jack.Raven ran up and told him(Danny)."It wore off!",Danny asked."Yes.But I want to protect your father from Vlad.So I'll guard him",she said.

Chapter 108,Raven's Secret  
"Great idea!Good thing you're that you're on our side,Raven",said Danny.Nearly every afternoon,she(raven) came over.Amanda helped her on her plan too.Vlad kept wondering why she(Raven) went out alot.Terra wouldn't tell him where she(Raven) went.But one day,the Lunch lady Ghost attacked the town.Danny,Amanda,and Raven went out to attack."Hi Lunch Lady,remember us?",Danny asked."Yes.But not the dark girl"",said the lunch lady ghost."Maybe this would make your mind spin.Azura,mezo,zitho!",Raven yelled and shoots dark energy at her.Then,Vlad appeared."So,Raven.What have you been up to lately?",he asked.She(Raven)sweated."Uh,I don't know"",she said."Are you lying Raven?",he asked.

Chapter 109, the good,the bad,and the Plasmius  
"Why do you need to know?All you want is revenge on somebody",she said.He got mad and shot an energy blast at her."This is why I never get between those two",said Danny."Me too",said Amanda.Raven had her fists ready."Phantoms,you gotta help me fight",said raven."Got it!",amanda yelled.But Vlad and raven disappeared."Where could they have gone?",Danny asked."Like you want to know",said david.Meanwhile,Vlad threw energy blasts at Raven."Ahhhh!What are you doing?",she yelled."You had lied to me!Why are you protecting Jack Fenton?"he yelled."I want to save him from you.You're an evil ghost!",Raven yelled in a dark tone.

Chapter 110, Raven vs. Vlad  
"Oh,I trained you all these years and taught you every technique!",said Vlad."I don't care.You can shoot ectoplasmic energy at me, but I can still try and stop you",Raven said.She shot dark energy at him/"Azura,mezo,zitho!",she yelled.Then,Vlad shot a huge energy blast at her.After seeing her change back and was defeated,his face changed."Oh no.",he said to himself."Hey!What happened!",Tera yelled.Vlad explained to her that it was a mistake.She(Terra) accepted his apology.The next day,Raven woke up and walked down to the lab."Raven,look.I'm sorry about yesterday",said Vlad."It's okay.You didn't mean it.And I'm sorry I yelled.",said Raven.

Chapter 111, Silence of Ghosts  
The next day, Amanda fought David Plasma."Ahhh!Oof!",she yelled."Don't give up now Phantom.The battle has just begun",he said smiling evilly.Back in Amity Park,Raven was studying her books to try and find the spell she used on Vlad.But no luck.When she went down stairs. no one was down there.She flew into the Ghost Zone,Raven saw a fight of David Plasma and Amanda Phantom."Hey!Stop!",she(Raven)yelled.When he saw Raven,he pushed Amanda side."Hello raven Plasmius(sorry.i'm bad at thinking up a ghost name for her)I'm glad that Vlad joined my side again and not yours",he said."He was never on my side.You don't know about me or him.So leave me alone",said raven.Amanda got up and attacked David."Leave her alone Plasma!",she(amanda)yelled and threw him aside.David growled and shot energy blasts.

Chapter 112,Azura,Mezo,Zitho!  
"Hey!Don't do that!"raven yelled."Okay Raven.I won't.But you're the good ghost",said David.Then,she got mad."Azura,mezo,zitho!",she yelled and shot dark energy at him."Ow!",he yelled.Danny came in and punches David."Are you okay Amanda and Raven?"he(Danny)asked."Yes Danny.We're fine.Thanks for asking.",said Raven."Yeah.Let's get out of here",said Amanda.Then,Raven teleported her,Amanda and Danny out of the Ghost Zone.Back at the house,Vlad came to raven's door."Raven?Are you in there?"",he asked and knocked on her door.She slowly opened her door."What?",she asked."You're quiet today.Are you sick?",he asked."No",she said and closed her door.

chapter 113, the wonderful/miserable desiree  
The fair was in town and Danny,Tucker,Sam,Amanda and Raven went there.Tucker won a stuffed animal for Raven."Here Rae.I won this for you",said Tucker and giving her the prize."Thanks Tuck",said Raven.Then,a ghost appeared in the cotton candy.It was desiree!"Fear my power!",she yelled and sent blasts out.Danny,Raven,and Amanda acted fast and went ghost.Raven flew up to her(Desiree)."Gee.Welcome back Desiree.Got anymore evil magic on your hands?"she(Raven)asked.Johnny 13 came in."You leave everyone alone,Desiree!",he(Johnny)yelled.While she was distracted,Raven trapped her(Desiree) in her dark energy."Quick danny!I can't hold it much longer!",she(Raven)yelled.Danny took out the thermos and sucked desiree in.Raven let her go after he sucked her(Desiree) in the thermos.All the citizens of Amity Park cheered for the 3 teen heroes.But it was not over.

Chapter 114,Wasting Time  
Back at the fair, the kids and Johnny 13 enjoyed the rides and the fun.On the ferris wheel,Raven went on the ride with Tucker."The stars are beautiful",said Tucker."Yeah.And bright",said Raven."But,don't you like it?",he asked."Yeah.But the worst part was Desiree coming back.I had to deal with her in the Ghost Zone",she replied."Oh.just enjoy the ride!",said Tucker."Okay",said Raven.Later on,Raven went home and sat in her room.She read her new book that her mother sent her.She looked up alot of stuff.But thought to herself for a minute.But thinks that she won't find anything to make sure Vlad doesn't hurt jack or senf evil ghosts after him(Jack Fenton).Raven will continue to protect him and will make sure that nobody(evil ghosts) harms her friends.She looked at her clock.It was midnight.

Chapter 115,Teenage Transformation  
When the weekend came,Raven saw some symbol on her arm.It looked like a V,and it worried her.When she went to the Nasty Burger, she sat with her friends.But Paulina walked over."Raven,nice outfit.Was it on sale at the mall for 3 dollars?",she(Paulina)asked annoyingly."I know you're insulting me,so go away",Raven said in a dark tone."Oh,you are one creepy kid",said Paulina.Then,Raven's eyes glow red then turn back to blue."Go!",Raven yelled and Paulina ran off scared.She(Raven)got up and ran out crying.Danny ran after her."Raven!Stop!""he(Danny)yelled.She stopped and ran to Danny."Can you get me home Danny?",Raven asked with tears in her eyes."Uh,sure I guess",he said and walked her home.raven talked to Vlad about her problem."Oh no.It must be that anger that your mother had that when she was your age.She told me that",said Vlad."Did she tell you that?Weird.Is it temporary?",Raven asked."Yes,it lasts 3 hours",he said.She sighed in relief.

Chapter 116, Ghost Wars part one  
When school came,Jack and Maddie were scanning for ghosts."Hey Danny.Look's like we have a problem",said Raven.Danny got worried."Can't this get any worse?",he asked.Then,Vlad came in."It has",said Raven.And Amanda's mom came in too.So,Raven,Danny and Amanda were worried.At lunch, they sat at a table.Sam and Tucker came over."Sorry if you're embarassed guys",said Sam.Then,Walker and ghosts came,along with Skulker,Ember,Pointdexter,Desiree,and Fright Knight."Guys,i sense a ghost",said Amanda."We better get going",said Raven."What about them?",Tucker asked and pointing at Danny's parents."Later,let's move!",she yelled and her,Danny and Amanda ran.Elecktra,Mike,Chester,Tera,and Amy joined them.Spyro distracted the teachers."Vlad,we're here",said David."Good.Now,I want to",said Vlad,but got hit by Raven's energy blast."Are you behind this?",Raven asked angrily.Then,Vlad went ghost."Yes Raven.I was.How can you be so foolish?",he asked.Danny and the others came."You were?",danny asked.Walker and other powerful ghosts came.But Johnny 13 stayed with the good ghosts.

to be continued...

Chapter 117,Ghost Wars part 2  
"So,it's us versus you",said Johnny."Very well then",said Vlad."It comes down to this Vlad",said raven,"But we will win.Amanda is the leader.""You ghost bullies will pay!",said pointdexter."Ha!I used to be Skulker's assitant,so we will beat you all!",said Tera.Then,Valerie flew down to where Vlad was.But the fight began after Elecktra shot an energy blast.Everyone used energy blasts at each other.But after Raven got hurt,Vlad stopped the battle."This fight is over.I call a truce",he said.They all shook hands and walked away.Two days after the fight, Raven healed herself.Vlad came in her room."Listen,I'm sorry about 2 days ago.",he said walking towards the door."I know.Nothing changes your mind.The day has been won",she(Raven)said."Yes.It has",said Vlad.Terra came in."Are you okay,Rae?",Tera asked."Actually,yes",said Raven.

Chapter 118,More Evil Plots  
Later that night,Raven and Vlad were in the lab.Raven was making a belt,but Vlad was secretly planning something bad.Right after he went up stairs,Raven looked at his blue prints.That made her mad and walked back to the belt she was working on.She added more stuff to it and went up stairs.The next day,Danny still stayed behind Raven."Sorry,I'm trying to avoid Dash.Where's your cape?",he asked."In my backpack.Duh,",she(Raven) said.In class,Mr. lancer was talking about ghosts and invited Jack,Maddie,Brandy and Vlad in.Danny,Raven,and Amanda hid.Later on,it was lunchtime and Spyro was talking to his friends."Anyway,I think Vlad is up to something.And Raven told me about it",he said.Danny was also listening."How can we see what he's up to?",he(Danny)asked.Amanda was thinking about it.And thought of disguising herself as a mysterious ghost hunter and follow Vlad's plans.But wouldn't tell her friends about her plan.

Chapter 119,Dark Ghost Hunter  
Amanda was uplate making her outfit.She made a black suit with some purple on it and grabbed a cape with a hood.She ran out and headed for Raven's house.Vlad was in the lab and he heard something."Raven?Is that you?"",he asked."No,I'm a ghost hunter from the Ghost Zone.I heard about these ghost troubles",amanda said in a dark tone-like voice.He smiled and told her to attack the Fenton's house.Even though she didn't want to harm Danny,but went over.Danny was in his parents' lab.And he saw someone in there."Who are you and what do you want?",he(danny)asked and went ghost."I came to fight you",she said and shot an energy blast.Danny couldn't see her eyecolor,but he saw her energy blast color.Which was green."Listen,I don't want to fight you",he said."Too Late Danny Phantom",she said and shot a blast.Danny dodged the attack.

Chapter 120,unmasking the hunter  
"How do you know my name?",he asked."I..uh...I heard about you",amanda said.But Danny shot an energy blast and was shocked.After seeing her hood fly off,he was shocked."Amanda?Is that you?",he asked and helping her up."Yeah.I think.The reason why I'm here because I'm trying to see Vlad's plan",she said."Oh,disguising yourself to see?Pure genius Amanda!",danny said.The next day,amanda kept herself awake in class.But focused at the board with her eyes half open.Raven hit amanda's arm"Wake up sleepyhead.Time for math.",raven said laughing.Tera laughed at her too.But Danny didn't.Later that day,Amanda read an e-mail from her mom saying that ghosts didn't come today and was upset.Amanda rolled her eyes.

Chapter 121,Tucker in trouble  
Right after turning off her computer,Amanda went down stairs to the lab.But noticed that the ghost portal was open.She went over and closed it.The next day,Raven came to the Nasty Burger furious."Ugh!I can't take it anymore!",she yelled."What's wrong with you?",Danny asked."I don't want to talk about it",said Raven.Amanda came in and saw Raven angry."What's the matter now?",amanda asked."Yes.One word.Vlad",said raven hitting the table with her fist."You're still mad at him?",Tera asked."Yes",said raven.Then,a ghost came out,it was Desiree.She took Tucker and flew out.Danny and Amanda needed to transform,so Raven and Johnny 13 both used their dark energy to cover them so they can go ghost.

Chapter 122,Be Careful What You Wish For  
After transforming,Danny and Amanda flew out.Raven went ghost too.She flew out."You get Tucker.I'll deal with the ghost",said raven.Danny rescued Tucker,but Amanda tried to escape from the ghost hunters.Raven trapped Desiree in dark energy."Why are you here?Who freed you?",she asked."Some guy named Vlad",said Desiree.That made Raven more angrier and threw Desiree over Amity Park.She(Raven)landed."How come Vlad is freeing ghost without telling me!Ugh!",raven yelled and stomped off.Later that day,she went to see if Tucker was okay.But somehow desiree gave him ghost powers again.Her job was to make sure he doesn't get angry or jealous."Why would I be jealous?"(Raven)"Are you?",tucker asked."No.I heard about this before.I don't want you hurt",said Raven."I wish you can just leave me alone,Raven!",Tucker yelled."Hey!Don't yell it out!She would grant that!",she(Raven)yelled.

Chapter 123,spellbinding  
Danny,Amanda and Sam helped Raven on her problem about Tucker.But she wanted to think of a spell from the books her mom gave her when she was little.Raven stayed up past 11:00 at night finding the perfect one.But no luck.The next day,she saw Tucker overshadow Tera.She ran over."Tucker,get out of Tera,now!",Raven yelled."What if I don't?",Tucker asked.She made her arm invisible and pulled Tucker out of Tera."I do have the power to pull ghosts out",raven said."Huh,what happened?Who overshadowed me?",Tera asked.Tucker didn't say a word.Desiree appeared in front of them."Hello humans!",she yelled."Desiree,I wish Tucker's ghost powers were gone!",Raven yelled."What?No!Alright,so you wish it,so shall it be",said Desiree and granted Raven's wish.Tucker started levitating and fell.But Raven caught him.Danny captured Desiree into the Fenton Thermos."Thanks Raven.I'm sorry about my behavior",said Tucker.

Chapter 124,When Ghosts Attack  
"No problem Tucker.But next time,don't let the ghost powers go to your head!",Raven yelled."Okay.",said Tucker and shook hands with raven."Can we go now?I'm getting bored by the second",said Sam.Later that day,Amanda and Danny were in the lab at Raven's house.Raven was making a compact holder that would hold her cape.She would press a button on her raven symbol and the cape would come out."Wow,it worked on the first test",said Raven.Then,Skulker appeared in front of Danny and Amanda."Hello ghost kids",he said.But Raven trapped Skulker in dark energy."Azura,mezo,zitho!",she yelled.Skulker knocked her away.Vlad came in."Skulker!Why are you here!",he asked."You told me to fight the ghost kids",said Skulker."Does it include Raven too?",Danny asked.Skulker looked at Raven and saw the glare in her eyes.He shook his head no.Tera came down,but got mad to see Skulker."Terra,hi.Long time no see?",Skulker said."Yeah,but go away!",she yelled and shot energy blast at him.

Chapter 125,The Battle Between Halfas  
Raven couldn't believe that Skulker isn't going after her."Phew.But I will save my friends",she said..Danny shot energy blasts at Skulker."Keep away!",Danny yelled.Raven trapped Skulker in an ectoplasmic force field."Leave them alone",Raven said.Danny shot energy blasts and then Skulker ran off."That was easy",Danny said."Not really,look out!",Raven yelled and used dark energy to trap another ghost."Hey!Let me go!",the ghost yelled.Amanda and Terra sank the ghost into the floor using their ghost powers.After that,the fight was done.That night,Amanda was looking at her photo album of her,her friends and family."I think I'm the only one in the family with super powers.But not normal like everyone else",said Amanda.She then heard a crash from the lab and ran down stairs.She walked toward the portal and closed it.It opened again and she closed it again and locked it."What's up with the portal?",she asked herself.


End file.
